


Change my mind

by BiBuBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBuBi/pseuds/BiBuBi
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 18





	Change my mind

**Change my mind**

_The nine months drabble_

I sat on the edge of the bed as I pulled the skirt up my legs without my wool tights. November in Australia was a drastic change from the rainy, wind London. When Draco invited me to his Perth property for the weekend I was too excited to pack efficiently, resulting in lots of sweaters, thick socks and my clunky boots.

“Come back to bed. We still got time left. I mean, your Portkey doesn’t leave till seven this evening and its only fourthirty.” Draco ruffled his hair with desperation.

Draco didn’t come to the London as often as I would like him to, but when he does we always make plans together. We weren’t exactly dating or in a relationship, but we don’t see other people it was more of a relationship in progress. Draco was busy with Thundelarra Thunderers quidditch team and played in the the Australian Quidditch League, while I was working in the Ministry of Magic in London.

“Draco, I was only supposed to be down here for the weekend and spend the rest of break with my family.” I slung my bag on my shoulder as I stood at the bed trying to put on my boots. “Just stay for a couple more hours. We haven’t seen each other in a few weeks,” Draco pleaded. Before I could step foot outside the bedroom, Draco had snuggled his self behind me with his puffy lips leaving delicate kisses on my neck.

“Let me change your Portkey home _._ Hermione, baby, I have missed everything about you, your voice, attitude, your skin.” His hands danced over my shoulders and I felt the weight of my bag being lifted off of me. This would always happen when I was with Draco. We would set a specific meeting time due to our hectic schedules, then shortly forgetting about the plans as we indulge in our personal pleasures.

“My mother is expecting me to be at home tomorrow at two o’clock.” I struggled to hold my ground. The long, sleek hands of Draco Malfoy will be the death of me. Even when I try to seem stubborn and strongmind he starts to touch me not even in a sexual way and I literally melt in his hands.

My body was turned around meeting the stormy, grey eyes of Draco. I was falling under his spell for the millionth time. Thoughts were swirling in my mind about excuses for my family tomorrow.

“Draco, I came here so we could be together for a little while, I don’t want to leave either. My family and I have already made plans” 

“Don’t play innocent. I know what you meant when you said you’d come over. You weren’t so coy last night when you were screaming my name and leaving marks on my back.” Draco breathed against the column of my throat. A slight whimper left my lips. The roles has switched in a matter of seconds. Draco was begging for me to stay a few more days, but now I was begging for something that would only lead to more trouble. My hands had a mind of their own as they snaked around his waist pulling him closer to my throbbing center.

Clothes from our feverish bodies were thrown around the already cluttered room. The midday sunlight streamed through the window to floor windows, when I realized all of Perth could see us. Draco bought the penthouse a few months ago so he wouldn’t have to stay in hotel.

“WhWhat if someone sees us?” I asked with shakiness in my voice.

Shyness filled my veins whenever Draco and I began to be intimate. When I started to get to know him better, I was a virgin of course. Eventually Draco and I started to feel more comfortable around each other, leading to a couple of intimate moments which were becoming more and more frequent. His fingertips ghosted against the band of my panties,

“Those shades can hide us from the streets _._ ”

Two seconds after the breathy words leave his lips he darted across the room to close the blinds, leaving the room only lit by the small bedside lamp. After the closing of the blinds, he sat himself at the edge of the bed with the messy white sheets behind him, “What are you waiting for?”

Something triggered in my brain as I rushed towards him, straddling his lap with such confidence that I have never possessed. My hands instantly tangled his hair, something that drives Draco crazy. Our lips made contact without hesitant, his lips were soft and his breath had a sweet taste from the pancakes we had in bed earlier. His hands held on to my behind while he rocked himself against my covered core, my insides burning with needs that only Draco could fulfill. Draco fell back onto the bed making me tumble on top of him. Exasperated giggles left my lips added with the low bellows of Draco’s laugh made the room fill with joy and happiness. Draco always seemed to make an awkward or intense situation more exciting, even if we were right in the middle of being passionate. His fingers ghosted over my lips, “You are the one true beauty on this Earth.”

My panties were slid to the side with Draco’s fingers rubbing my clit in figures eights. Slurred profanities were the only thing I could hear and the intensity of his eyes were the only things I could see. Concentration was written all over his face. Draco had a tendency to focus on me before even entering me, something that takes a lot of patience on his part. Movements of his hand became to get faster and faster, only making my legs tremble.

I could feeling the sensation building up in the pit of my stomach and I knew I couldn’t last much longer. Waves of satisfaction run through my bones as I climaxed.

“That did not take long.” Draco smirked, bringing his wet fingers to his chapped lips.

My legs were tired from the intense orgasm and the awkward position I held for a few minutes resulting in me leaving the uncomfortable spot. Draco grabbed my wrist before I could lay next to him on the disordered bed,

“Where are you going?” At that moment I knew I had the upper hand with Draco his eyes were heavy, plump lips had a rosey pink tint, and his cheeks were flushed. “It’s almost six, Draco. My Portkey leaves at seven and I need to be at Australian Ministry of Magic at sixthirty.”

In the eighteen months I have been with Draco I have always been the farouche one, while Draco was full of life and excitement. He always had some type of hold over me he could tell me to do anything and I would do it. But, at this moment I have a hold over Draco. He wants me to fulfil his desires since he fulfilled mine. This moment is something I can not let go, because I might never have this chance again,

“Are you going to come with me to the Ministry or will I have to go alone?”

Draco’s face was nothing that I have seen before utter confusion. My underwear, skirt, and shirt were on my sticky body in mere seconds. Draco saw how serious I was being and followed my actions, pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt. We left his penthouse without any words spoken between the two of us. We went by his car, since he has been living in Australia he has using Muggle tools several times. The whole ride to the local location of the wizard community was silent, Draco even turned the radio up to avoid conversation. He wasn’t a person that could stay angry too long, but he was obviously upset with me. Not only was he flustered by my new found confidence, but the growing bulge in his tight jeans. “It’s almost seven, I probably have to hurry.” I sat up with a few bags in my hands. Draco stood up, pulling me into a rather tight hug. His lips placed small kisses on my exposed collarbone, along with the slight thrust of his hips. My lips curled into a satisfied smile he still wanted me.

“Babe, I have to hurry I can’t miss my portkey,” I rubbed his back trying to calm his raging emotions. Draco pulled away from me with red, puffy eyes. A single tear falling from his misty eyes, “I’m not just horny, Granger.” He ran his hand through his blonde hair a sign of nervousness. “I I think I am in love with you.” My brain was doing somersaults in my skull and when Draco pulled me into a backbreaking hug the tears began to fall. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I know we had terrible past and we not dating for very long, but every time I see you my heart stops.” Tears were falling from my eyes like they never have before. My feelings for Draco was obvious. I have loved him from the moment I got to know him better after the war.

“Draco, I love you,” I whispered against his skin. I could not make eye contact with Draco after our lifechanging words. Not because I was ashamed of our declarations of love, but because I knew that once I saw his mesmerizing grey eyes I would start crying even more. Draco kissed my temple one last time and handed my the bags I unconsciously dropped.

“Send owl me when you get home. I love you, Hermione.”

“Love you, Draco.”


End file.
